


Once Upon a Time

by Hismakay97



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hismakay97/pseuds/Hismakay97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years Since Anna was saved by her sister and today is the day that her and Kristoff finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

Anna sat at her window staring at the wintery kingdom of Arenndelle. In the two years Since Elsa had regained control of the kingdom many thins had changed. To name a few her sister had finally realised that she wasn't a weapon and now the castle was bustling with life. I'm any given day you can practically feel the vibrations of life and movement inside the stone walls. Olaf had become a permanent member of the family and can often be seen running out of the kitchens with stolen goodies in his mouth. However one of the biggest changes is probably the relationship of Kristoff and Anna  
A few months after Spring had been returned to the kingdom Kristoff had rounded up bravery and asked Anna if she wanted to go with him to visit his psuedo family.Both of them were very weary at first. They wanted to make sure there feeling for each other were true and not just a crazy reaction to all of the drama that had happened to them. A year later under a beautiful moonlight sky with Sven chasing Olaf near by Kristoff asked Anna to marry him.  
Which is the reason the entire castle was alight with people at this very moment. It was the wedding day. Kingdoms from all over the land gathered to be witness to their marriage. Personally Anna was incredibly nervous, what if she tripped walking down the isle? What if she forgets her vows?  
Her fears were the reason she was hiding in her room staring out the window in the first place. Before she could think of an escape plan the Queen of Arenndelle (or you know her big sister) walked into the room.  
" I don't know if you remember but your getting married in a few hours and you kind of aren't exactly dressed" Elsa couldn't help but joke with her sister, that was until she noticed how pale and afraid she looked. " What's the matter Anna? Are you second guessing?"  
The oldest sister say next to her favorite person in the world and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "No! Of course not! I love Kristoff more than anything. I'm just, what if I'm a bad wife? What if I fall walking down the isle, what if I trip on my dress." The Auburn haired beauty let off a huge sigh, slumping into her sister."  
Elsa understood what it felt like to be under pressure but she also knew that you couldn't hide from the things that make you afraid. So she pulled her sister up and dragged her into a chair across the room grabbing a hair brush and a few clips. " Anna, you are going to make a fantastic bride. I cant promise you won't fall though, you aren't exactlly graceful." The ice queen started brushing out the beautiful locks and started to plait them beautifully as she tried to lighten the mood. " Mom and Dad would approve of Kristoff I mean they'd probably even like that weird thing he does with Sven."  
The soon to be bride relaxed under her sister's fingers and started to calm down. Inside she knew everything would be okay but she couldn't help the pre wedding jitters. " Anna! Anna! Anna! Have you seen Sven! He stole my nose I was saving for this special ocassion!" Both girls starting laughing at the sight of Olaf standing with his hands in his hips noseless. He was very obviously flustered. Anna and Kristoff had decided that Sven would stand beside the groom and the overly excitable snowman would walk the bride down the isle. Elsa would be the ceremonies official. " Olaf I'm sure you can find a perfect carrot downstairs in the kitchen. " Anna couldn't help but giggle as she tried to reassure her flustered friend. Olaf just shrugged and waddled back out, leaving the two girls in a fit of giggles  
Once they had calmed down they set about getting Anna in her dress.It was a floor length gown with sheer sleaves. It clung to her curves perfectly but still gave her a beautiful softness. Tears gathered in Queens eyes as she realized how truly beautiful her not so little sister was " Okay Anna you are all set. I'll see you downstairs okay, try not to fall." Anna going herself into her sister's arms. Squeezing her with all her might. " You'll always be my favorite I promise"  
Once Elsa had left and the adorable snowman had returned Anna realized that she felt okay, she knew the decision she had made was the right one. " That's our cue Anna lets go! " The tiny snowman grabbed her hand and lead her carefully down the stairs and into the waiting arms of her husband to be.  
In the beautiful winter weather ( courtesy of Elsa) surrounded by their friends and family Anna looked into the blue eyes of her love and loudly and without waver said " I do. "

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a random oneshot that I was asked to do, its not perfect but I'm actually pretty proud! Thank you for reading!


End file.
